


Будни Вонголы

by Firizi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов по разным пейрингам. От PG до R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5927

Спит.  
Тсуна замирает в проеме открытой двери, удерживая тяжелый поднос в руках, и несколько секунд нерешительно смотрит на спящего парня.  
Книги и тетради, забитые скучной информацией по физике, ради которой, собственно, Гокудера и оказался у него дома, разбросаны все в таком же беспорядке, что и пятнадцать минут назад, когда Тсуна уходил на кухню за чаем. Разве что теперь одна из книг переместилась со стола на колени Хаято, который уже давно перебрался поближе к постели, так, чтобы удобнее было сидеть, привалившись к ее мягкому боку.  
Тсуна быстро оборачивается, словно желает убедиться в том, что наблюдает эту картину только он, и осторожно входит в комнату, по возможности тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Поднос, заставленный кучей сладостей, отправляется на пол - на столе просто нет места из-за огромного количества книг, а сам Тсуна аккуратно опускается на колени рядом с Гокудерой.  
Размеренное дыхание парня, сопровождаемое тихим сопением, теплом касается ладони, когда Тсуна протягивает руку и невесомо дотрагивается до съехавших на кончик носа очков. Снять их незаметно не получается - Гокудера морщится во сне и едва заметно поворачивает голову. Растрепанные волосы, безуспешно заколотые заколкой, мягко обрамляют его лицо, и Тсуна не останавливает себя в глупом желании коснуться пальцами теплой кожи.  
Когда-то давно, на одном из уроков физкультуры, ему довелось заметить маленькую, почти незаметную родинку, что располагалась на правом виске Гокудеры, скрываемая постоянно распущенными волосами. Теперь у Тсуны есть отличная возможность разглядеть ее, что он и делает, бережно отодвигая светлые пряди со лба Хаято. Маленькое темное пятнышко, расположенное у самой линии волос, действительно существует, и Тсуна улыбается, понимая, что ему не привиделось.   
В груди разливается приятное томное чувство, какая-то невероятная смесь счастья, грусти и гордости одновременно. Тсуна единственный, кому позволено видеть настолько уютного, светлого и беспечного Гокудеру. Он единственный, кто может безнаказанно наблюдать столь трогательные мелочи, из которых состоит настоящий неколючий Хаято. Тсуна уверен в этом.   
А еще Тсуна твердо знает, что вот так легко коснуться губами расслабленно приоткрытых губ Гокудеры - проще простого. И что почувствовать каждую мелкую трещинку обветренных и искусанных губ легче, чем заставить себя не жмуриться от счастья.  
Наполненную громкими ударами собственного сердца тишину нарушает Гокудера, громко выдыхая прямо ему в губы и открывая глаза.  
Мальчишка мгновенно отскакивает от него, сжимая в руках ни в чем неповинные очки, и во все глаза смотрит на просыпающегося парня. Тот моргает, расфокусированно скользя взглядом по лицу Тсуны.  
\- Десятый? - сонно произносит он, не до конца осознавая происходящее, а потом буквально подрывается с места, сбрасывая книгу с колен и неконтролируемо заливаясь краской. - Простите меня, Десятый! Я уснул, не дождавшись вас! Я виноват и...  
\- Все нормально, - выдавливает Тсуна, нечеловеческими усилиями заставляя себя не краснеть и не запинаться. - Я как раз хотел тебя разбудить.  
\- Десятому пришлось будить меня! Я так жалок. Простите меня! - Еще раз повторяет Гокудера, с искренним раскаяньем глядя на него, и Тсуне кажется, что на самом деле тот прекрасно понимает, чем именно и по какой причине занимался Тсуна.  
А вот причины, по которым Гокудера так усердно играет роль дурачка, будут оставаться для Тсуны загадкой еще очень долгое время.


	2. 8018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн будущего, все персонажи глубоко совершеннолетние.

\- Я первый. - Говорит Хибари, сбрасывая пиджак прямо на пол.  
Вслед за ним отправляется дорогая шелковая рубашка легкого фиалкового оттенка, темный галстук с едва заметным тиснением, и все остальное. Путь от коридора до ванной буквально выстелен одеждой Хибари.  
\- Твоя очередь. - Произносит Хибари, неторопливо поднимаясь из-за узкого кухонного стола и направляясь в гостиную к удобному креслу и занимательной книге.  
Стол завален грязными тарелками и остатками ужина, а в раковине скопилась посуда за все трапезы сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Я. Просил. Шоколадное. - Медленно, делая акцент на слове «просил», проговаривает Хибари и брезгливо отодвигает от себя вафельный стаканчик с фисташковым мороженным.  
Ближайший супермаркет находится в трех километрах от их загородного дома, а пустой бак автомобиля говорит о том, то добираться придется пешком. Ведь к своей машине Хибари его не подпустит.  
Иногда Ямамото кажется, что более ленивого и капризного человека он не встречал. Хибари всегда сбрасывает всю работу по дому на него. Хибари придирчиво выбирает меню на каждый день, морщась при любом упоминании чего-либо незапланированного. Хибари не позволяет ему садиться в свое, самое широкое, самое удобное и за это любимое кресло.  
Ямамото молча негодует и изредка протестует. Про себя. Связываться с жутко ленивым, капризным, но все таким же опасным Хибари ему не хочется. Поэтому он терпеливо не обращает внимания на все причуды любовника, предпочитая получать свою выгоду в постели.

\- Ублюдок. - Шепчет Хибари, когда Ямамото, победно улыбаясь, стягивает с него брюки.  
Борьба, унесшая жизнь недавно купленной рубашки, закончилась победой Такеши. Предполагать, что он не рад этому, так же глупо, как и верить в то, что Хибари не поддавался.  
\- Су-ука! - Немного громче тянет Хибари, когда Ямамото без каких-либо прелюдий проталкивает в него сразу два пальца.  
Целовать и посасывать матово-атласную кожу Кеи намного приятнее, когда он полностью находится в распоряжении победителя. К тому же, хорошо подготовленный и возбужденный Хибари не так активно борется за доминирующие позиции, и Ямамото может спокойно исследовать его тело губами.  
\- Твою! Мать! Быстрее! - выкрикивает Хибари, подмахивая Ямамото, и буквально воет, вцепившись пальцами в напряженные плечи любовника.  
Стонать чуть тише и выражать эмоции более умеренно Хибари не желает и матерится с виртуозным мастерством, вводя Такеши в еще больший экстаз, чем от самого процесса.  
Иногда Ямамото кажется, что в роду у Кеи были сплошь моряки и сапожники. Или, как минимум, Занзас. Столь богатый запас нецензурных выражений и явный опыт в их использовании объяснить по-другому он не может.  
Ямамото сыто улыбается, глядя на лениво потягивающегося на смятых простынях Хибари, и думает о том, что никто и никогда не поверит тому, что внешне мрачный и недружелюбный хранитель Облака на самом деле та еще горячая штучка. Громкая, матерящаяся и ленивая. Настолько, что даже засыпает поперек кровати, так и не соизволив переползти в правильное положение.


	3. 5927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн будущего, все персонажи глубоко совершеннолетние.

\- Минус тридцать два! Ты только подумай, Десятый! Это же в ледышку безо всякого прорыва точки нуля! – для убедительности всплеснув закованными в изящные серебряные браслеты руками, Гокудера откинулся на подушки, вытягивая ноги и отталкивая ноутбук. - Это же к земле примерзнуть можно! Это же… Ты уверен, что не хочешь послать кого-нибудь другого вместо себя?  
\- Я – босс, Хаято, - перекатившись с края постели поближе и удобно устроив подбородок на подтянутом животе любовника, Тсунаеши счастливо зажмурился – иногда, вот как сейчас, например, ему нравилось положение главы Вонголы. – К тому же, я всегда хотел узнать, правда ли в России такие холодные зимы.  
\- Правда-правда! Спроси у Рехея. Он никогда не забудет свою самую экстремальную командировку. – Запустив пальцы в каштановые волосы, Гокудера блаженно прикрыл глаза и расслабился.  
Тсуна же окончательно устроился, плашмя развалившись на вытянутых ногах итальянца и положив руки по обе стороны от его талии. Лежать было весьма удобно, подбородок так и остался упираться в привыкший к подобным нагрузкам живот, разве что переместился чуть выше, а худые ноги тут же попали в плен других, стройных, длинных, сильных…   
\- Да-да, - хмыкнул Тсуна, вспоминая результаты той командировки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о ногах Гокудеры. – Этого никто никогда не забудет.  
\- Ну вот. Тогда может все-таки…  
\- Я хочу поехать сам, - молодой человек поднял руку, касаясь подвески, блестящей на обнаженной груди Гокудеры, а потом медленно провел раскрытой ладонью по светлой коже, с удовольствием отмечая результаты такой нехитрой ласки. – Не замерзну же я, на самом деле. На крайний случай возьму с собой тебя.  
\- Но… а как же дела?  
\- А Хибари-сан прекрасно справится, я уверен. К тому же, только ты сможешь помочь мне в морозные вечера, - тихий вздох теплым покрывалом лег на обнаженную кожу, а улыбка, обращенная к играющим на серебре подвески бликам солнца, стала еще шире, стоило только пальцам, запутавшимся в густых прядях сжаться сильнее. – Будешь меня греть?  
\- Я сгорю, но тебя согрею, - Гокудера едва слышно хмыкнул и приподнялся на локтях, ловя губами сладкую улыбку любимого.  
\- Отлично, - Тсуна лукаво вскинул брови, отстраняясь и толкая Хаято обратно на подушки.   
А потом начал проворно подниматься, подползая ближе и в процессе успевая пробежаться ладонями по ребрам и обнаженной груди. Нависнув, в итоге, над ним с хитрой улыбкой, он медленно наклонился, касаясь кончиком носа гладкой щеки, и выдохнул, чувствуя, как сильные пальцы любовника сжимаются на бедрах:  
\- Сэкономлю на одежде.


	4. 6927

Когда спокойный умиротворенный голос нарушил тишину...  
\- Вы пойдете со мной?  
Чикуса никогда не признается, но в тот момент, когда маленький, измазанный кровью мальчик произнес эти слова, ему стало страшно. Он до сих пор не может понять, что же его так напугало в своем, в общем-то, ровеснике : кровь, испачкавшая детское лицо, странные глаза, глядевшие на них с неподдельным интересом, или все же голос - мягкий, ласковый, слишком неправильный для ребенка.  
Чикуса никогда не признается, но в тот момент он хотел остаться там. Сжать руку Кена, не позволяя ему уйти, и остаться в ставших привычными стенах, среди трупов и наводящего ужас оборудования. Остаться среди осколков собственной жизни, лишь бы не идти за этим мальчиком.  
  
Когда теплый летний ветер ласково растрепал тонкие пряди волос, когда яркое солнце ослепило непривыкшие к естественному свету глаза, когда насыщенные краски зеленого луга буквально впитались в сетчатку, когда сжимающий его руку Чикуса перестал, наконец, беспомощно оглядываться назад ...  
Кен никогда не признается, но в тот момент, когда они оказались на свободе, ему стало страшно.   
Мальчик, застывший посреди заросшего луга, словно на краю обрыва, отчаянно сжимающий свой трезубец побелевшими пальцами и улыбающийся так, будто нашел главное сокровище мира, вызывал дикую панику. Хотелось бросить его здесь - на границе земли и неба, и вернуться назад. Вернуться туда, где уже никто не сможет причинить им вреда, туда, где уже никто не сможет собрать осколки, оставшиеся от их жизней, туда, где не будет этого мальчика.  
  
Когда Мукуро запрокинув голову, смотрел на ярко-голубое небо, ему казалось, что небо улыбается ему.  
«Тебе никогда не достигнуть моих высот» - шептало оно, а в волосах путался теплый ветерок.  
Небо никогда не любило его, оно всегда смеялось над ним и наказывало за несовершенные проступки. Мукуро не знал, чем провинился перед ним, не знал, почему оно так упорно выбирает для своих игр именно его, но был уверен в том, что рано или поздно все изменится и небо научится играть по его правилам. Рано или поздно. Когда-нибудь...  
\- Когда-нибудь это небо станет моим.  
  
***

Когда жестокое сражение закончилось, и все они вернулись домой, ему стали сниться пугающе реалистичные сны.  
Тсуна никогда никому о них не расскажет.  
Тревожные видения, наполненные странными образами и лишенные какого-либо смысла, вязкой пленкой окутывали его сознание, стоило только закрыть глаза. И дикие кошмары, в которых с ним играли, словно с куклой, пытали, сковывали, заставляли впиваться зубами в собственную плоть, лишь бы не скулить, как побитая собака.   
Тсуна никогда не признается в том, что знает - это не его сны.  
Тот, кому они принадлежали, был слишком далеко, вновь закованный в цепи, лишенный возможности дышать полной грудью и наслаждаться яркими цветами жизни. Тот, кому они принадлежали, никогда больше не причинит ему зла - Тсуна верил в это. Он знал, кто приходит к нему во сне, спасая от кошмаров.  
Это же так легко - наполнить его жизнь волшебными, завораживающими миражами, приходящими под утро вместе с первыми лучами рассвета, и насквозь пропитанными чужим присутствием. Легким, скользящим на грани света и тьмы, где-то между небом и землей, греющим щеки ласковыми прикосновениями.  
Тсуна ведь никогда не признается в том, что боится и одновременно ждет этих свиданий.  
  
Когда Мукуро смотрел на него, неуклюжего, неловкого, пытающегося сделать все, чтобы быть ближе к друзьям, ему казалось, что небо вновь восстало против него.  
Оно играло с ними, сжигало звезды, испепеляя тонкие ленты, что связывали непослушных кукол, а в сумерках вновь оплетало своей паутиной. Небо смотрело свысока, распаляя ураганы и застилая дороги дождями, прятало теплый цвет глаз за густыми облаками, растягивая расстояния на часы, дни, недели.  
«Он такая же игрушка, как и ты» - твердило небо, вплетая солнечные лучи в каштановые волосы.  
Небо смеялось, проливая на землю ливни с грозами, ослепляло глаза ярким солнцем, играло и шептало, шептало, шептало...  
Когда Мукуро касался дрожащих век, забирая кошмары обратно, он понимал, что все не так. Что это Небо, глупое, далекое, слишком наивное и сладкое на вкус намного сильнее того, что висело над их головами. Мукуро смотрел в сонно рассматривающие его глаза и верил, что рано или поздно, что когда-нибудь...  
\- Когда-нибудь это Небо станет моим.


	5. 8018

\- Давненько я не сражался с таким противником, - улыбаясь, произносит Ямамото.   
Ожерелье привлекает всеобщее внимание, и никто не замечает самодовольной улыбки мечника.  
Никто, кроме Хибари. Тот следит за ним очень внимательно. Наблюдает, сравнивает, ищет, пытается понять, что не так. Когда Ямамото успел стать таким? Дерзким, самоуверенным, сильным. Когда улыбка успела смениться усмешкой? Когда уверенность в победе переросла в уверенность в своей силе, а сама сила стать настолько разрушительной?  
Кея наблюдает за Ямамото, обращая внимание абсолютно на все. Впитывает в себя каждое движение губ, каждый взгляд, случайно брошенный в его сторону, каждый вдох, сопровождаемый невероятно нахальной улыбкой.  
\- Я уничтожу его сам. – Ямамото даже не пытается замаскировать злость в низком рычании.  
Жуткий в своей непривычности взгляд – вот на что смотрят они, не обращая внимания на вполне спокойное дыхание и расслабленную стойку.  
Ямамото очень изменился – это читается на лицах всех, кто присутствует на поле битвы. Однако они видят мечника лишь таким, каким он должен быть в данной ситуации. Они видят его сосредоточенность на враге, его поглощенность сражением, его ярость, мощными волнами набегающую на преграду самоконтроля.   
Лишь Хибари видит то, что есть на самом деле – игру.   
Ямамото вновь просто играет, уводит его добычу прямо из под носа, заставляет злиться и строить планы по уничтожению этого дерзкого оскала. Все это, все, что происходит в эту секунду, все эмоции, слова, поступки - это лишь вызов. Вызов ему. И Такеши прекрасно понимает, что Хибари не сможет не принять его.  
Уж слишком много времени прошло с их последней встречи, слишком долго он не чувствовал обжигающего вены адреналина. Того, особенного, который разгоняет кровь только в присутствии Ямамото. Слишком давно Хибари не ощущал такого яростного желания ударить, вспороть вены, выпустить наружу кровь, чтобы потом собирать каплю за каплей, медленно скользя по коже языком.   
Ямамото не будет сопротивляться – послушная игрушка никогда не перейдет границы дозволенного, это ясно всем. Но даже Хибари не может угадать, насколько эти границы расширятся в следующий раз. Однако Такеши это, похоже, волнует в последнюю очередь - сейчас он наслаждается моментом, не задумываясь над тем, что будет завтра.  
Хибари внутренне улыбается – возможно, он простит ему это нахальство, хотя бы потому, что наблюдать за играми Ямамото очень занимательно. Ведь когда процесс приносит удовольствие, то, кем устанавливаются правила, перестает иметь значение, и Кея не боится признаться себе, что он уже давно привык позволять этому мальчишке больше, чем должен.  
Потому, что Ямамото можно. Ямамото не просто мелкое травоядное, испуганно мельтешащее под ногами. Ямамото никогда не боялся скалиться в ответ на его рычание. Ямамото давно уже изучил его и виртуозно играет на инстинктах охотника. А инстинкты Хибари говорят о том, что пусть после битвы, пусть лишь только после того, как все закончится, но после он обязательно накажет его. Это глупое травоядное, которое, наверное, уже навечно срослось с ролью хищника в жизни самого Хибари.


End file.
